Possesed
by daystar22
Summary: read and find out! Might become DN, later on in the story, Daine becomes possesed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I Do Not own any of these characters they all belong to Tamora Pierce.

Second Fanfic ever, I will continue:P Review and tell me how its going!

Prologue

Queen Amii cried out as three black robed mages chanted and a swirl of black smoke rose up around her. "I won't forget you!" she screamed, before being sucked in to the swirling mass off blackness in the middle of the clearing.

The three mages sighed relief, as the black hole disappeared. "I'm glad she's gone" gasped one of the mages, with black hair and deep brown eyes, Arram III.

"Wow," another one sighed, "All the damage she caused, and we've ridden the world of her, I didn't know I was that strong."

The Arram sighed and sat down against a nearby tree, thankful of the peace after a decade of the evil mage queen ruling.

"We should leave now," the third mage, Ash, said with a worried glance to where the black hole disappeared. The other two mages nodded in agreement as the got up and began walking away from the clearing where they had lured, and demolished Queen Amii.

As soon as they exited the clearing the black hole returned, only long enough for an elegant peacock to gracefully land on the soft grass.

"Thought you could get rid of me so easy? You were mistaken…" Years later… 

Chapter 1

Daine peered through the glass enclosure at the majestic bird that was confined within it. "Numair, what kind of bird is this?" she asked pointing at the brightly coloured bird. Numair and Daine had decided to visit the queen's menagerie. Daine had wanted a chance to check up on the animals and see how they were doing.

"Ahh…that would be a peacock," he explained. Daine examined the bird and reached out to try and brush its mind, through her minds eye she saw a big steel wall, as if to keep out all intruders.

_Now that's a little strange, I didn't think a birds mind could be so..Protected…_She thought to herself.

Daine then noticed the colour of the bird's eyes; they were a shade of midnight blue. _What pretty eyes…_ Daine thought to herself. The next moment Daine was hit by a strong beam of light that seemed to be channeled from the peacock's beak. Daine fell back with a scream.

Where am I? Thought Daine, She remembered falling back. She tried to put her hands down the push herself up on to her feet. When she tried to do so she realized she didn't have any hands. "Uh oh" she thought to herself, she looked down at her hands and realized she had hooves instead. Daine tried to focus on how her old body felt and tried to change back. She then realized with a panic that she couldn't. She was trapped. 

Numair rushed over to Daine's limp body.

"Daine," he shook her shoulders lightly with a worried look, "Are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Daine's eye's fluttered open. _"Yes my plan has worked! Numair has no clue I have taken over his lover's body."_

"Yeah, I'm fine," she announced, "Just a little shaken up." Daine stood up and brushed her self off. "Really Numair, I'm fine." She said in reply to Numair's questioning glance.

"I was just worried about what happened, you without a scratch and all." He trailed off.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing," She replied smiling a little too sweetly.

"If you're sure sweetling" he replied cautiously.

"Oh I'm sure," _"sure I can get my revenge." _She added to herself.

"I think that's enough excitement for today," Numair announced, "Let's go eat." He continued as he began to walk away. Daine grasped Numair's hand when she caught up to him. He looked at her with a smile, searching her eyes. _"Something is different," _Numair observed, thinking to himself. Once they reached the mess hall they stood in line with trays awaiting their turn to get food. Once they reached the front of the line Numair ordered his normal stew waited for Daine to order. Daine turned to Numair.

"I'm not hungry," She declared. Numair looked at her, worry all over his face. "Daine you really should eat." He said.

"They don't have anything I want to eat."

"Well what do you want to eat?" he questioned.

"Sunflower seeds" She announced.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Why do you care anyways?" she snapped. Numair looked taken aback but he didn't say anything more.

Numair turned and walked over to a table with some of their friends. Alanna looked up from her conversation with Ouna.

"Hello," she said simply, "Daine why don't you have any food?" she questioned.

"I don't feel hungry." Daine replied angrily. Alanna raised an eyebrow at Numair. Numair sighed in response as Alanna returned to her conversation with Ouna. Numair sat down and quickly finished his stew. As he rose to leave Alanna stopped him.

"Numair may a have a private word?" she asked.

"Uhh sure Alanna." He replied. "Daine will you meet me at the stables after?"

Daine nodded as Alanna beckoned to him from a corner of the room.

"What's wrong with Daine?" she asked, "I heard her snip at you."

"Alanna I really don't know," he replied helplessly. "She's been acting differently ever since this morning."

"Well what happened this morning?" Alanna asked raising and eyebrow.

"No, nothing like THAT" he said almost angrily. " Well Daine and I were visiting the menagerie because Daine had wanted to speak with the animals and see how they were doing. She noticed a peacock and asked me what kind of bird it was, I answered and then I looked away, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Daine being shot by a beam of light, Daine screamed and fell back and I ran over to her and she seemed fine and acted normal when I asked if she was okay. Oh Alanna I really don't know" he said with a helpless emotion etched on his face.

"I think something is wrong," Alanna announced.

"Alanna!" Numair exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "I already know that!"

"Did you notice anything different about Daine?"

"Her eyes, they looked different, they weren't her usual grey blue stormy eyes, they looked more blue, and they seemed to have a, different, glint in them, she looked evil." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N, sorry for the wait, I've been a little busy. Enjoy._

Chapter 3.

The Daine pony paced back and forth inside the inclosure. It wasn't meant for a full grown pony, only for a peacock. There was little space for a pony. The animal care takers had noticed the diassapreance of the peacock and the appearance of the pony, they had started to give Daine food a pony could easily enjoy, but they hadn't let her out of the peacock inclosure. Daine hoped they would elt her go to Cloud, maybe cloud would recognize and help her out. Daine her the door open behind her, the animal keeper held a bridal and leading rope. She let him put it on her with no complaint, she just wished he would hurry up so she could get to Cloud.

Out in the pasture she searched for Cloud. All the ponies recognized her and bombarded her with questions. Daine told them all she would explain later, and that she needed Cloud. One of them lead her to Cloud who was grazing under a willow tree. _"Cloud!" Daine yelled._

"_You don't have to yell you know." Cloud said in a un-approving tone._

"_Well this is urgent."_

"_It hardly seems urgent enough to disrupt my lunch time." Cloud continued_

"_I'm stuck" Daine said._

"_Have you tried to change back?" Cloud asked_

"_I'm not that thick Cloud," "Of course I have" said Daine_

"_I don't see what is so bad about being stuck as a pony." Cloud said_

"_Yes, but Numair," Daine's voice trailed off. _

"_Oh, so this is about Stork man" Cloud said rolling her eyes._

"_I think you should be happy that my personality reflects that of a pony." Daine said_

"_I was turned into the animal that most reflects my personality, I don't know how or why, but I think it had something to do with the peacock." _

"_Can you explain your whole situation to me?" Cloud asked_

_Daine went in to explaining the whole situation to cloud who nodded and added her thoughts in as Daine told her story._

"…_And then I came and found you." Daine finished._

"_I see" Cloud said. _

"_And the only thing I can think of, is I did a kind of body switch," Daine continued, "I don't know who was in that peacock body, but I think the same thing happened to that person, he or she was transformed into the animal that most reflected her personality." Daine said thoughtfully_

"_and, they took my body to escape the body of a peacock."_

"_well," Cloud said chewing thoughtfully on some grass, "We should go find storkman."_


End file.
